Anything for you
by ZombieCereal
Summary: Spidey's parents Captain America and Iron Man are taken away from him suddenly. Now he is left all alone. Until he meets Deadpool! Can Deadpool help him get his parents back? Rated M for future chapters. Has a spideypool pairing and a small stony pairing. :]


**Disclaimer: **Marvel/Disney owns everything. I am just a crazy fanfiction writer that likes to write about their amazing characters.

"Pete! Make sure you come home straight from school okay?"

"Yes Pop! I know don't worry about it."

"Hey no goodbye hug?"

"I'm going to be late for school so only a quick one dad."

Peter's fathers were always clingy of him. They have been ever since they adopted him as a little baby. As soon as both Tony and Steve heard the door click behind Peter they quickly got to work.

"Tony did you pick up the party streamers?"

"Yea I got it Steve. You're baking the cake right?"

"Yup. I got that done and I picked up his presents too. He's going to be so happy!"

"He probably thought we forgot his birthday. Did you see his annoyed face when you told him to come home straight from school? Man teenagers!"

"Oh Tony I bet you were like that as a teenager too."

Rolling his eyes Tony smiled. "I think his favorite gift will be the one where we tell him he can go crime fighting with us."

Time seemed to fly by for the pair of super-husbands as they decorated and cooked for Peter's 18th birthday. Right as Steve pulled out a huge "Happy Birthday Spidey!" cake Tony received a call.

"Steve it's Fury they want us to join the rest of the superheroes at the helicarrier. Apparently the counsel has something to say to us."

"Did you tell him it's Pete's birthday? We can't miss it."

"I did he said it'll only take a few minutes and we'll be back before Peter."

"Guess we better suit up then Tony."

At the meeting both Iron Man and Captain America were greeted by the other Avengers.

"Man Cap did you hear the new rules? Apparently we're too harsh on villains. The counsel wants us to just restrain them and hand them over to the cops! Like that'll do any good" hawkeye scoffed.

"Yea I agree with you hawkeye. I'll try talking to the counsel and see what's going on in their minds."

"Counsel you should rethink this. Super villains do not think twice about slaughtering us when fighting. Why should we have restraint?"

"Captain America, we expected you of all superheroes to understand what we're trying to get at. Such violence should not be allowed no matter what side you fight on."

"A battle should be a match to the death when fought between enemies!" Thor shouted in anger.

"Yea! I can't exactly have restraint when I'm firing an arrow straight through their eye socket!Besides the cops won't have a prison strong enough to hold these super villains they'll just break out and we'll have to "restrain" them all over again!" Hawkeye yelled directly after Thor.

"Silence! This counsel has spoken. If any of you superheroes are to disobey our agents will arrest you and bring you to the new prison that we have created to detain these super villains!"

"So you're telling me that you'll turn against us? We have all tried our hardest to protect this planet and now you're making us look bad? Remind never to make weapons for you guys ever again." Tony muttered in disgust.

By sheer luck a small plane filled with super villains slams right into the helicarrier sending the superheroes flying into the battle. What happens next will cause Peter to have the worst birthday in his whole entire life.

Walking home from school Peter smiled to himself. He knew his fathers had something in store for him. He had overheard them talking about his birthday last week but pretended like he knew nothing. Stepping into Stark tower Peter took the elevator up to the top floor where his father Tony created a living room just for the three of them. As soon as the elevator reached the top floor Peter was expecting loud shouts of "surprise" or "happy birthday" instead he found a room decorated beautifully for his birthday but no one around.

"Hello? Dads? I'm home... anyone here?"

Putting his backpack on the ground Peter calls for Jarvis, Tony's AI system.

"Jarvis do you know where my dads are?"

"Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers are both at a meeting at the helicarrier. It seems there has been an all out attack between superheroes and super villains up there."

The next few hours were both terrifying and saddening for Peter. Most of his friends and even his dads were paraded down New York City in special handcuffs. The cops didn't even allow Peter to say goodbye to his parents before they were stuffed into small jets and shot off to a Jail created in space for super villains. Peter had tried talking to the counsel but they refused to have an audience with him. He had also tried talking to S.H.I.E.L.D but they told him that there was nothing for them to do. All those heroes that were taken and jailed were put there because of their excessive force to super villains which was one of the stupidest things Peter had ever heard.

Years pass by as Peter works his way up in crime fighting the "right way" without excessive force. He owns Stark tower thanks to Tony writing his name down on the lease. Peter continues writing letters to his parents but because of the counsels strict no visitors and no contact with the outside world Peter can only send them but never receive a letter back. Still Peter feels a little better letting his parents know what is going on with him throughout the years. As Peter walks over to stick his letter into a mailbox he bumps into a young brunette.

"Oh hello aren't you the kid with the two super-hero dads who got thrown into prison?" He laughs while eyeing Peter up and down.

Ignoring him Peter drops his letter into the mailbox and walks off.  
"Hey where are you going? I'm Allan. I didn't mean to be so snotty but I have to say for a tragic family like yours you've kept yourself...well kept." Smiling Allan puts his hand up for a handshake.

Ignoring him again Peter walks away faster.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here" Allan shouted while reaching to grab Peter's arm.

However, before he could get a hold he was knocked over by another man.

"You know that's not how you woo someone!"

[ quick author's note the {is the yellow box (inner thoughts)} the [is the white box(voice of reason) ]

{woo someone?}

[we're in the 21st century get a hold of your speech]

"Yea Yea! Stop your yapping!"

"Thanks?" Peter muttered while staring at the older blonde man that seemed to be talking to himself.

"No problem! I'm Wade! It's nice to meet you I got to get going now!" and just like that the man was off bounding across the street but not without stepping on Allan first.

Shrugging off the strange event Peter walks back to Stark Tower sadly. Before making it into the front door he is surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Peter we have a message for you from your parents!"

* * *

**Author's note: **HEY guys :) This is my first spideypool fanfiction. I love the pair so I decided to write this up. Sorry if you don't like the little stony pairing but I love them. I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews/comments so please write one up to let me know what you're thinking. If you also enjoy the pairing of thorki (thor and loki) please read my other fanfic called Please don't leave me behind. Thanks! :)


End file.
